Harrison Jones
Harrison Jones ist ein berühmter, wenn nicht DER berühmteste menschliche Entdecker. The Burning Crusade Zu World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade lagerte Jones mit der Expedition von Budd Winterhäldler in den Geisterlanden. Er hatte herausgefunden, wie man die Tore von Zul'Aman öffnet und das Gelände weitgehend untersucht. Allerdings ließ er nicht zu, dass ein paar dämliche Schatzsucher dort auftauchten und ihm wegnahmen, was in ein Museum gehörte. Also leitete er den Angriff auf die Trollstadt persönlich. Als Helden dort mit hinein wollten, mussten mindestens fünf von ihnen Jones unter die Arme greifen. Denn laut seinen Berechnungen brach das Siegel auf den Toren auf, wenn genug Leute gleichzeitig auf den Gong am Eingang schlugen. Danach konnten sie eintreten, aber eigentlich hielt Jones es für das Beste, wenn andere einfach vor den Toren blieben und ihm nicht in die Quere kamen. Wrath of the Lichking Lange galt Harrison Jones in Zul'Aman verschollen, ja wahrscheinlich sogar verstorben ... bis einige Abenteurer ihn in den Ruinen von Drakil'jin in den Grizzlyhügeln fanden. Harrison wußte sofort, dass er die Kleinen in Sicherheit bringen musste, denn das hier war kein Ort, an dem man herumtollen sollte. Quest 75: Dan-ta dan-ta dan-ta-dah! Cataclysm: Uldum Seit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm bildete Harrison in der Bibliothek von Burg Sturmwind als Archäologielehrer angehende Archäologen aus. Jeder zukünftige Forscher ist gut beraten, einen seiner Kurse zu besuchen. Uldum Eines Tages erhielt er eine dringende Warnung von Entdeckerin Mowi von der Forscherliga aus dem Tempel der Erde in Tiefenheim. Diese hatte bei der Untersuchung des Tors der Meister herausgefunden, dass die Pyramide bei der Terrasse des Schöpfers in Uldum nicht wirklich eine Pyramide im klassischen Sinne war. Vielmehr handelte es sich hierbei um eine große Maschine, die für unzählig viele Funktionen umprogrammiert werden konnte und nun wollte Todesschwinge, dass der Schattenhammerkult sie in eine riesige Waffe umfunktionierte! Sie hoffte nur, dass Jones wußte, was zu tun war. Quest 83: Das ist keine Pyramide! Dem Archäologen war klar, dass diese Untersuchungen vor Ort zu Ende geführt werden mussten. Also berief er einige fähige Streiter zu sich und reiste zusammen mit ihnen nach Tanaris ins Disteltal, wo sie sich der Söldnerkarawane von Adarrah und Mack Fearsen nach Uldum anschlossen. Quest 84: Die Karawane treffen Geheimnisvolle Gräber Beim Grab des Khartut in Uldum wurde die Söldnerkarawane von Sandpygmäen überfallen und die Mitglieder in die Gefangenschaft in die Verlorene Stadt der Tol'vir verschleppt. Glücklicherweise gelang es ihnen, sich zu befreien. Jones kehrte schon bald nach seiner Befreiung zum Grab des Khartut zurück, um es genauer zu untersuchen. Die kleinen Wilden bekam er dabei locker in den Griff. Quest 83: Zeigt's ihnen! Wenn Harrison Glück hatte, fanden sich in dieser Grabkammer, an der Stelle, die in seinen Notizen vorhergesagt wurde, Hinweise zum Verbleib der legendären "Lade der Verheißung". Für Jones war das nicht nur eine Legende. Er glaubte, dass es die Lade wirklich gab. Doch zuerst wollte er die Tür zum Grab des Khartut aufsprengen. Problematischerweise kam er zu einer verfrühten Explosionierung. Sowas passierte Harrison Jones ständig, und so fand er sich nach seinem Flug durch die Luft am Obelisk der Sterne wieder. Quest 83: Verfrühte Explosionierung Titanische Obelisken Am Obelisk der Sterne fand Harrison heraus, dass die Obelisken Teil eines riesigen, uralten Mechanismus waren, der Uldum einst vor dem Rest der Welt versteckt hielt. Er erfuhr außerdem, dass der Mechanismus wieder in Gang gebracht werden konnte. Es galt, Geschichte zu schreiben! Quest 83: Irgendetwas geht vor sich Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstop bei Adarrah in Ramkahen reiste Harrison Jones nach Süden zu einem großen Monolithen, dem Obelisk der Sonne. Seine neuesten Entdeckungen fingen an, einen Sinn zu ergeben, doch wie er feststellen musste, war Jones nicht der einzige, der sich für diese Obelisken interessierte... Obwohl die Lufteinheiten von Kommandant Schnottz seine Forschungen zu behindern versuchten, gelang es Jones, das Aktivierungsgerät der Titanen zusammenzusetzen. So erweckte er die titanische Wächterstatue in der Kammer der Sonne zum Leben und entnahm ihr die Linse der Sonne. Damit konnte er anschließend den uralten Mechanismus des Obelisken reaktivieren. Was das allerdings genau bedeutete, würde der Forscher dann sehen... Quest 83: Das Leuchten in seinen Augen Quest 83: Sie wissen nicht, was sie hier haben Quest 83: Zündung Warlords of Draenor Mit dem Warlords of Draenor-Patch 6.1. wird Harrison Jones als Anhänger für die Garnison verfügbar. Sein Anhängervertrag ist die Belohnung für den Erfolg "Nenn mich nicht Junior" - Schließt alle 6 "Reliktjägerquests" ab, die Euch von Harrison Jones in Eurer Garnison angeboten werden. Harrison Jones hat die festgelegten Fertigkeiten Wiederverwertung und Mentor. Mentor – eine neue Anhängerfähigkeit – erhöht die Kampfeffektivität des Anhängers. Anmerkung Harrison Jones ist eine Anspielung auf Indiana Jones und dem Schauspieler, der ihn spielt: Harrison Ford. Die Quest die er vergibt, bezieht sich direkt auf den Titelsong seiner Filme. Die typische Melodie "Dan-ta dan-ta dan-ta-dah!" sollte jeder Fan kennen. Des weiteren kämpft er im Verlauf seiner Aufgabe gegen eine Schlange, die wiederum eine Anspielung auf Jones’ Angst vor Schlangen ist. Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes Die Geschichte von Harrison Jones in Uldum basiert auf Indiana Jones und der "Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes". Die Suche nach der Bundeslade war das Vorbild für die Quest-Reihe um die Suche nach der Lade der Verheißung von Harrison Jones in Uldum. Gamona: WoW-Eastereggs Quellen Kategorie:Mensch NSC Kategorie:Grizzlyhügel NSC Kategorie:Zul'Aman NSC Kategorie:Uldum NSC Kategorie:Sturmwind NSC Kategorie:Archäologielehrer Kategorie:Anhänger